The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Matrix Metalloproteases (MMP) is designed to provide scientists and physicians from a wide range of disciplines with a forum to report the latest research findings and discuss new concepts on these medically relevant proteases. The conference also covers research on ADAMTS and ADAM metalloproteases to enable cross-fertilization of ideas and concepts on these closely related metalloproteinases. The MMP GRC has been held every two years since 1993 with a robust attendance and considerable success in accomplishing its goal of providing a premier forum for cutting-edge metalloproteinase research, in the tradition of the GRC organization. The 2011 MMP GRC, which will be held in August 2011 at Bryant University, RI, will continue to strive to be premier conference on MMPs and related proteases. To this end, we plan to bring together leading investigators and junior investigators from a variety of disciplines to present and discuss their latest metalloproteinase research around the new theme of the conference: "Emerging MMP Research at the Intersection of Basic Science and Applied Medicine." The main of objective of this theme is to integrate recent advances in basic molecular and cellular mechanisms of metalloproteinase structure and function into successful clinical applications. To achieve this objective, we plan to develop a first-rate and innovative scientific program that focuses on discussing recent paradigms on metalloproteinase function in disease conditions that are emerging from cellular and animal models and technological advances in system biology, chemistry, proteomics, and genomics. The program will include presentations from prominent investigators in the field, early-career independent investigators and new investigators. For the first time in the history of this conference, a Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar (GRS) on MMPs will be organized by postdoctoral fellows and graduate students with interest in metalloproteinase research. The GRS will provide a unique and exciting forum for young researchers to present their research and discover the GRC experience. Activities during the GRS will be oriented to: (1) provide junior investigators with the opportunity to learn and discuss basic background on common mechanisms and role of MMPs in disease to maximize their understanding of the science which will be discussed in the subsequent GRC, (2) receive feedback on their ongoing research projects from and discuss their ideas with peers and experts in the field, and (3) facilitate their interaction with senior members of this scientific community to promote their professional development. We fully anticipate that the scientific discussions, research talks, poster sessions, and other informal interactions between the participants at the 2011 and future MMP GRCs and GRSs will continue with the tradition of these unique conferences of advancing our understanding of metalloproteinase function towards the translation of this knowledge into novel therapeutic interventions in human diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Conference on Matrix Metalloproteinases established in 1993 is the most prestigious scientific conference in the field of metalloproteinases, a group of enzymes involved in the pathogenesis of many human diseases. The conference provides a forum to present the latest advances in cutting-edge metalloproteinase research and to educate the new generation of young investigators interested in the field. It is anticipated that the collegial and cooperative atmosphere that has traditionally characterized this conference will provide the perfect setting for the intellectual development and implementation of novel therapeutics in human diseases involving deregulated metalloproteinase activity.